


Nightmares

by fanaticalgeek



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Banner Feels, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanaticalgeek/pseuds/fanaticalgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce has returned from his departure at the end of the movie. One night, he wakes from a nightmare. Clint comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SantaMoomin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantaMoomin/gifts).



> I posted this on tumblr about a year ago, but I just received an invite to ao3, so I'm going to start posting my stuff here.

Bruce woke gasping from another nightmare, this one full of flashes of the Other Guy’s thoughts. He rolled to his side, burying his face in his pillow to muffle the noise of his breathing and the tiny whimper that escaped his throat. A sleepwarm arm gently ran down his side and wrapped around his body. He clutched tightly at the wandering hand, holding it close to his chest, and received a soft press of lips to his shoulder in response.

"Another nightmare, babe?" his bedpartner asked softly. He could only nod in response. "Come here." The arm tugged insistently until he rolled back over and buried his face against a strong chest.

"Sorry," he mumbled, pulling himself as close as physically possible.

"No need to apologize," Clint murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of Bruce’s head and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Happens to everyone."

Bruce hummed noncommittally, but he didn’t pull away.

Clint cleared his throat. “Wanna…talk about it?” he asked, slightly uncomfortable. But he knew sometimes his lover needed to, so he tried to be all right and more open about…feelings.

"Not really…if you don’t mind," Bruce replied, nuzzling a bit closer.

Clint sighed in relief, though he tried not to make it obvious. He had evidently failed, when Bruce lifted his head slightly with a very small, warm smile on his face. He could feel his heart melting at the sight, as it always did when he managed to get Bruce to smile or laugh, even just a little.

"I love you, ya know," he said softly, brushing his hand down Bruce’s cheek. "You big oaf," he teased.

Bruce ducked his head, an embarrassed flush creeping over his cheeks. “I love you, too,” he mumbled into Clint’s shoulder. “Birdbrain,” he teased back.

Clint chuckled. “Come here, you.” He lifted Bruce’s face to his own and kissed his lips.

Bruce returned the kiss hungrily. He’d missed this, missed Clint, while he’d been overseas. He reached a hand up to cup the back of Clint’s head, his body already responding.

Clint was surprised by Bruce’s sudden insistence, but he turned to his side so they were face to face, eager to please his lover. He ran his hand down Bruce’s side and back up under his sleepshirt. “Bruce…” he growled when they separated for air, barely taking a breath before he was diving back in.

"Yes…Clint, please…" he panted as he rolled to his back, pulling his lover with him. They usually moved slower, a lot slower—for obvious reasons—but he didn’t want that, not now.

"Calm down. I’m not going anywhere," Clint murmured, running his hand teasingly down Bruce’s abdomen to the elastic of his boxers, before sliding underneath and wrapping a hand around his erection, beginning to stroke at the hard and fast pace they both seemed to want. This wasn’t going to last long.

Bruce arched with a gasp; it was all he could do to just hold on to Clint’s shoulders.

"Do you like it when I stroke your gorgeous cock?" Clint growled. Bruce could only nod frantically in response, his hips thrusting into the grasp of his partner. "I know you do." Clint squeezed more firmly on the next stroke, wringing another gasp and a groan from his lover. He loved it when he could have Bruce like this, writhing in pleasure beneath his body.

"Please…" Bruce panted.

"What do you need, babe?" he purred.

"You…please…" Bruce scrabbled at the band of Clint’s underwear, trying to get at the erection he could feel straining against the fabric. He hated to be selfish, wanting his partner to join him in pleasure.

Clint pulled his hands away just long enough to devoid them both of underwear. Then, his hand was back, wrapping around both of their cocks and pressing them together.

Bruce whined low in the back of his throat, one hand gripping Clint’s buttock tightly and the other digging furrows into his shoulder.

"God, you’re gorgeous like this, Bruce," Clint groaned.

Bruce keened in response, lost in the pleasure being coerced from his body. It was an inferno consuming him, taking over in a way much more pleasant than when the Other Guy took charge. “Fuck!” he cried, as his orgasm crashed over him.

Clint felt a quick punch of arousal to his gut before he was falling over the cliff himself. There was nothing Clint loved more than when he could get Bruce—quiet, soft-spoken Bruce—to curse in bed.

Bruce sighed contentedly, a smug little grin on his face. Clint leaned down to kiss him again, this time their lips meeting languidly. He grabbed his boxers to perfunctorily clean them up, before collapsing next to his scientist.

"Wanna try to get some more sleep?" Clint asked softly.

"Yeah, I guess so." He settled back down after another quick kiss, this time with his head on Clint’s chest.

"I’m glad you’re back," Clint whispered as he began running his fingers gently through Bruce’s hair.

"Me, too," he murmured in response, sleep already creeping back upon him. He nuzzled close once more before finally drifting off to sleep.

Clint lay back, prepared to keep watch over his lover until sleep, too, laid its claim on him.


End file.
